The Mystery of Bella Swan
by Newwriter19
Summary: What if Bella didn't come to Forks from Arizona. What if she had a past and talents that no knows about. Would Edward and the Cullens still love her the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Tanzania 1999**

Flames rose high into the air as if reaching for the heavens, the nauseating scent of smoke and blood hung in the air and screams of the survivors rang throughout the night. The village was burning to the ground, villagers were running in hopes of shelter from this tragic sight but in the desert there is nowhere to hide. Two village elders stood on a hilltop not far from the wreckage that was once there home.

"We are cursed and we will always be cursed as long as that she-devil is allowed to live" cried the elder.

"We must take action before there is nothing left of our people."

The village chief listened to his companion all the while staring at the scene before him. "We are not cursed old friend, we were simply in their way. Look even now they are dispersing toward the river, she has left us in peace."

The elders watched the tall grass that grew past the village as it moved just slightly. The pride of lions was one of the most feared in Africa not only for their numbers but for thirst for blood. But these were nothing compared to the young girl who on occasion could be seen traveling with them. She looked to be about 3 years old with skin as pale as the moonlight and hair as dark as the fertile soil near the river. She walked among the bloodthirsty pride as one of them, like a cub just watching and learning. Many had tried to save her from this pride but none prevailed. It was eventually discovered that she could communicate with the animals and helped them to escape poachers and their traps. The superstitious called her _**mchawi** _or witch, others simply called her _**paka**_ or cat. No one know her real name or where she came from or how she found the pride but seeing her was considered an omen of death for the cats were never far from her.

**Tsavo 2011**

The pride had struck again, more than 30 dead and survivors were trampling each other to escape the deadly clash of fangs and claws. Meanwhile standing in front of the boma, fence, was a beautiful young woman. Her long dark hair flowed down past her thin waist as she watched the destruction, her only concern was for her four legged family. She watched her father and uncle tear in to a man that couldn't run fast enough, her mother and the rest of the pride were giving chase to remaining humans on the savanna.

"Father, I am returning to the den to relive aunt Sarai of babysitting duty."

The large male lion lifted his head and looked at his daughter. "Very well my love, wait for one of your cousins to escort you back there may be human stragglers and I will not risk you. "

She stared unblinkingly into the yellow cat eyes of her father not flinching at the blood and gore that covered his muzzle. "I will be fine daddy the den isn't that long of a walk and I know to stay hidden in the deep grass." She said using that sweet voice that always had her overprotective father around her finger.

He sighed "Very well my love, we will see at home. Be careful and so don't think I didn't notice that little trick of yours.

"Love you" she replied laughing as she walked away leaving he family to their dinner.

The walk to the den was about 3 miles away covered by high dry grass with a small forest of thick trees right before the den entrance. She stalked through the high grass carefully, not making a single sound as she had been taught by her mother and aunts. Her mind thought was not on her path home, she day dreamed of a time when she would have a family of her own all the while knowing that it would not be possible as no human could survive the pride. She was well loved and cared for in the pride. Her father and mother raised her just like one of their own cubs despite the fact that she was human and had no recollection of her human family. She had all the skills of a majestic lion and used them often, but was far more curious than any lion which often led to her getting into the occasional trouble. This proved true once more when she heard what sounded like jingling of bells to her right, she dropped down low and froze listening for the sound again. Chime, Chime went the bells again and she cautiously peeked her head out of the tall grass.

"GOTCHYA" a man's voice yelled before everything went dark.

**Man's POV**

"We finally have her, finally we can end her reign of terror". He said raising his machete to decapitate the unconscious woman.

"No!" yelled one of his companions. "We cannot kill her or the cats will drown all of Africa in blood! We can get rid of her without setting ourselves up for vengeance, there is a ship headed to America leaving in about 2 hours we can make it to the dock and put her on it." The rest of the poachers agreed and they drove like a bat out of hell to get to the dock in time. As they were driving away the loud mournful cries of a large pride could be heard in the distance.

Hello everyone. Please let me know what you think of this story so far. This is my first story so constructive criticizism is welcome.

Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl was placed in the cargo hold of the _S.S. Wrecker_ bound for the Americas. When she finally awoke she hissed and growled like the lioness she was to any that went near her. As the days passed and it became clear to the girl that she would not see her beloved parents or family again, she became depressed nearly starving herself to death, that was until a certain crew member took an interest in her. He wasn't cruel or taunting like the other crew members. He spoke to her softly and eventually gained her trust. In the month trio he taught her to read and speak like a normal girl, finding that she was an academic sponge and picked up things faster than any other person he ever come across. As they neared their destination he explained that she was too young to survive on her own and he had a friend who would be willing to take her in under the guise of being her father. The girl at first denied this as her only father was back in Africa with the pride but eventually she agreed.

The man said "you will need a name if you are going to enter the civilized world. How about…Isabella? It means beautiful." The girl nodded her head though truly she did not care what they decided to call her, she still missed home.

The ship docked late in the evening and for the first time in months the young girl walked out of the cargo hold, her friend right beside her. He pulled her off to the side toward a man in a black uniform with shiny metal on its front. "Charles, it's good to see you old friend. Thank you for looking after her for me, a ships life is no way for her to live."

Charlie replied" No problem, she looks very much like my daughter would have, had she survived. It should be easy to convince everyone that she is mine and Renee simply had her the entire time."

He turned to the girl who simply watched him and his friend catch up, "hello I'm Charlie but you can call me dad".

The girl looked at her friend who nodded to her and she replied" Hi, I am Isabella."

The man said he had to leave and turned to Isabella hugged her and told her to mind Charlie and "remember you're not in Africa anymore, with that he turned and left back toward the ship. Charlie ushered Isabella into the car and thought he heard her whisper "As if I could forget".

He buckled her in and then drove back home. She was silent the entire way and he allowed it understanding that this would be hard for her. They passed a sign a few hours later that said** Welcome to Forks** and all Isabella could think is that the greenery of the land was so different then her African home, but she knew that her father would want her to survive and so she would learn to adapt and maybe one day she would be able to return home to her pride. In the meantime she would embrace this new life and learn to keep her families love and lessons with her.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight characters

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**2 years later**

Bella POV

Two years. I have been in this backward town for 2 years. I cannot understand it; it wasn't supposed to take so long to get back home but that stupid chief refuses to let me work and I can't bargain for the money to go home. If only I could get him alone in the woods, id show him what happens when you tangle with a lioness. Now I'm here at Forks High surrounded by idiotic children who insist I be there friend. The one called Angela is no threat, but Jessica is becoming quite a nuisance, along with that moron Mike who thinks he has what it takes to be my mate. He wouldn't be a suitable mate for a warthog much less me. Daddy would have him fir a midnight snack back home. They are buzzing around me like flies talking about some new students coming today. Great.

"I heard the new students are all adopted yet together except for ne guy and he is to die for." Jessica spouted.

I almost feel sorry for the new kids, the locals will be on them like flies on a wildebeest., but that might finally get them off my scent.

"So, Bella what do you think?" Mike asked as I finally realized he was speaking.

"What do I think about what Mike?"

"The new kids. What do you think?"

"I don't know as I haven't seen them, nor do I care." I replied making sure o ad annoyance to my tone. Of course, he didn't sense it.

"Well I think they are in our next class, so we better get a move on", he said pulling on my arm. "Mike take it off or I break it off".

"Oops sorry forgot you don't like to be touched". He said letting go. They learned that rather quickly after Lauren tried to hug me on my first day and I put her into the lockers. Thankfully Charlie being the police chief and posing as my father has its advantages.

We walked to the biology room and I took my seat at the back of the class alone as the children feared me. The teacher clapped his hands together to get attention

"ok so we have some new students today so be welcoming. This is Alice and Edward Cullen. "

The two students at the front with the teacher looked about as thrilled as I was to be here. The girl was short maybe 5'0 with pale skin and short dark spikey hair. She seemed energetic and was just looking around the class with a knowing smile on her face. The male however drew my attention. He was tall 6'2 at least with a muscular build like he hit the gym a coupe times a week with short dark hair that had red tints to it when the sun hit it just right. He was dressed in jeans and black t shirt that fit just enough to see the six pack abs hiding underneath. His stance reminded me of a male lion just before he pounced, when I finally looked at his eyes, I was startled to realize they were staring right at me. The amber color reminding very much of the family I left back home.

"So, Edward you will sit in back with Bella AND Alice you are next to Mike, go ahead and take your seats and let's open our books to page 65." The teacher said interrupting our staring contest.

I shook my head and looked down at my empty notebook, _come on Bella what is wrong with you. It's just another male granted the most handsome man ever but just a male regardless_. I felt him sit down beside me, but I didn't turn my head instead I chose to focus on the teacher rambling up front. The male, Edward, didn't say anything but seemed to focus on the lesson as well, his scent wrapped around me as he moved to get his books from his bag, it was entirely masculine and spicy. My ovaries were officially awake and paying attention now. I must be getting close to my cycle it has nothing to do with him. I tried telling myself. The lesson dragged on for what seemed like forever before the bell rang. He packed up and stood to leave as did I. Accidentally I brushed my arm against his reaching for my bag. The contact was brief, but I could barley stifle the shiver of heat that ran through me. I ran quickly out the door before he could say anything. _What the hell is wrong with me, I'm a lioness. I don't run, they run, and I hunt. I've just got to stay away from this male. That's it just stays away from him and then no more problem._ Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards POV**

New city and new school and yet the tedious thoughts of these children never change. Money, sex and secret insecurities, the thoughts of adolescents. I am almost 300 years old and the continued monotony of the human life is beginning to grow tiresome. I go to these schools and sit through lessons that I am far more qualified to teach purely for the sake of my family. Alice, for some reason that remains a complete mystery, enjoys these human façades. Jasper, Emmet, Rose and I could all find a hundred different and better things to do with our immortal lives but instead we hang around these humans.

"Come on Edward, you promised you would not be so standoffish this year" She cried as we were walking to the main office to collect our schedules for the year.

"I am not being standoffish, as you so eloquently put it Alice. I am simply contemplating all the glorious fun that awaits us. You know the drama, the hormones, the constant droning of teachers. You know the fun of high school. "I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Eddie it's not so bad. At least we have some new hunting grounds. Plenty of bears to go around". Said Emmett

_**SMACK**_ "Ow Rose, what the hell was that for." He cried rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head

"Emmett keep your voice down; do you want everyone within a 10-mile radius to hear you talk about hunting bear. You'll expose us all. hissed Rosalie

"Babe you do know humans hunt right? You know with gun and orange vest. So, they will just think I'm talking about that kind of hunting.

"Would you all shut up and get moving. I'd like to get this over with sometime this millennium. I said putting an end to the childish bickering of my family.

I walked up to the elderly woman behind the counter. "Excuse me ma'am, we are new here and we need to pick up our schedules please." I said.

_My goodness he looks yummy. That's a man not a high school boy. _Her thoughts began to take on a more graphic turn and I turned away to disguise the look of disgust on my face. Meanwhile Alice had told the others about what the woman was thinking so now all of them are trying, poorly I might add to stifle their laughs.

"Here you go. All you schedule and lists to help navigate Forks High. The first bell rings in five minutes so you better get on." She said handing each of us our welcome packets.

Come on Edward we have the same Biology class, the rest of you well see you at lunch. Alice said kissing her mate, Jasper goodbye while tugging me out the door.

We walked across the school yard to the science building and toward the biology room, all the while Alice had a smirk on her face that made me nervous and she was blocking he thoughts by singing Barbie Girl in Russian. "Alice that song is annoying in English and hearing it in Russian takes it to another level. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing dear brother. I gave her a skeptical look. Don't worry I don't have any schemes to get you mated. I learned my lesson with Tanya."

Good I replied repressing the annoyance that follows hearing that name. Alice had tried many times in the past to help me find my mate but to no avail and much to my annoyance.

"Just try to relax and smile, said Alice right before we enter the classroom.

Ahh you, must be the new students, said the teacher. Welcome. As he got the classes attention and introduced us, I was pummeled with the thoughts of the teenagers. The ladies fawning over how I looked whiles the boys checked out Alice and wondered if I was a threat to them.

You have no Idea I thought.

Then I noticed one girl sitting alone at the back of the class. She was beautiful, skin as pale as mine with dark hair the flowed to her waist. She was sitting down so I couldn't tell how tall she was, but she looked to be of average height for a woman which is still sorter than me. She was thin but a fit thin and had curves in the right places from what I could see. When I met her eyes, I couldn't believe it. My inner beast leapt to the forefront and nearly became free with the urge to claim those chocolate brown eyes. I just barely managed to keep him caged but I had gone tense. Something Alice noticed.

"Remember Edward, not here." She whispered too fast for anyone but me to hear.

The teacher ushered us to take our seats and lucky me I was next to that beautiful goddess. Her scent washed over me as I sat down next to her, strawberries and lavender, a heady combination. I again had to wrestle my inner beat into submission. The woman, Bella, as I found out, seemed to be absorbed in the lesson so I did the same not wanting to scare her off. The lesson went on forever then the bell rang. Bella nearly jumped out of her seat to get away and in her haste, she brushed her arm against mine. The electricity and heat that resulted nearly had my eyes rolling back in my head., but just like that it was gone and so was she. My inner beast laughed at her quick retreat, after all we loved nothing more than a good hunt.

What do you think so far? Please Review

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

As I walked into gym class, I could hear everyone talk about the new kids. Apparently, there were five students all together four of them were actual couples, which is apparently ok if your adopted, which left the man in my class as the odd one out. The girls kept gushing over him in the locker room as we were getting changed and it was all I could do not slap each one of them. My agitation only grew during actual class. Mike kept trying to hit on me during badminton and Jessica kept talking like I as actually listening. These children just wouldn't leave me alone. RING! The final bell for school rang out and I wasted no time in getting changed and walking home. Charlie feared I was an escape risk and would not allow me to drive and I refused to have him drop me off and pick me up. The hard-gray concrete of the city helped to remind me that I was far from my beautiful Serengeti home. As I walked, I thought about the pride, there would be a new generation of cubs, ones that would never know me. I'm sure my father and mother miss me, but their first responsibility is to the pride. Hopefully my brother s and cousins are staying out of trouble and avoiding the poacher's traps. I miss them. I miss the warmth of their fur as they cuddled around me, I miss the playful roar of my father and uncle as we wrestled on dad's favorite perch overlooking the territory. I miss my mom and aunts showing my cousins and I how to hunt and be stealthy.

I became so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not hear the car coming to a slow beside me until someone shouted" Hi Bella."

I was so startled I immediate went not defense mode and crouched down ready to attack who ever had the audacity to sneak up on me. "Woah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Alice as she was hanging out the window of a large red jeep.

I could see all the siblings in the back and the man, Edward, was up front driving. All of them were giving me a curious look like I was the freak. "I was not scared I was simply startled, there's a difference." I huffed indignantly. "What do you want anyway?"

"I, well we, wanted to know if you'd like a ride home. Its going to start raining soon." She said gesturing to the whole family although the blonde female in the back looked ready to kill me.

_Just try it sister_, I thought. "Thanks, but no thanks I said as I continued walking but they rolled right alongside with me. _Seriously do I have please annoy me today on my forehead_.? I thought.

"oh, come on Bella, we know your relatively new besides us and wed like to get to know you.

"Yes, Bella come on we don't bite said Edward earning a laugh from everyone in the car. I ignored the shiver of heat that threatened to overtake me when he spoke.

"No thank you. Ill be fine. Nice meeting you all. Goodbye." I said with finality in my voice.

OK then bye Bella." Alice said dejectedly as they drove off. I watched the taillights disappear then I continued my walk, but I was not headed home, I tried to stay away from there as much as possible. I took the left road leading to the forest and followed the hiking trail for about a mile then took the right off trail into the Black woods. This area was restricted to hikers on account of the large number of bears and mountain lions, but I was raised among the fiercest pride in the world, so I did not fear these carnivores. After about three miles I came upon my sanctuary a small meadow surrounded by the forest in an almost perfect circle. The flowers grew wild here and their sweet fragrance filled the air helping to mask my scent from the animals nearby. I laid my backpack down and rest my head atop it and just listened to the sounds of the forest briefly forgetting my homesickness and the stress of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

As I drove away my eyes stayed on the rearview mirror and I watched as Bella slowly faded into the background.

"Edward you shouldn't mope, I told you I have a good feeling about that girl." Alice said noticing where my eyes were looking.

"I don't know Alice there is something about that girl that I can't place. Jasper said.

What do you mean? I asked.

I can't get a proper read on her and when I do get something its almost feral like a tiger trapped in a cage.

"I agree with Japer" Rose said, "There is something about her I don't trust."

Rose you never like anyone so that comment means nothing." Alice said.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Emmett. "What do you think Emmie?"

"Yeah _Emmie_ what do you think?" I said earning a snicker from Alice and Jasper.

"I think she seems cool "he said glaring at me and kicking my seat, "I heard she's not to be messed with and doesn't much care for the other kids."

"Well it doesn't matter, like I said I've got a feeling about her and I know you do too Edward or did I mistake the sexual tension between you too in class."

"Shut up Alice and its none of your business." I said glaring at her while I got a bombardment of jokes from Emmett and Jaspers minds. The drone of my siblings bickering faded to the background as I thought about Bella. Alice was right there was a heat between Bella and myself, not only that but my beast wanted her and that had never occurred before. But she seemed to not want any attention from anyone including me, but my beast would not allow me to give up the hunt. He could sense something in her that he liked and admittingly so did I. As I pulled up to the house I decided to go for a quick run, the thought of Bella had my beast agitated and I needed to let off some steam. Alice of course saw my decision and told me that she would let Carlisle and Esme know that id be back later tonight. I took off through the sense forest surrounding our home not really paying any attention to where I was going until I ended up in a meadow. At first, I believed I was alone but then I took another look around and spotted an odd splash of blue in the trees on the other side. My guard went up immediately thinking it might be a potential threat.

I growled low "Who is there?". There was no answer, but the person crouched down low and move even further behind the trees. I took a few steps further into the meadow and heard a hissing noise.

"Whoever you are come out now or I will force you to come out." I called. Again, no answer.

"Have it your way then." I said as I raced behind the trees and picked up the creature. My beast coming to the forefront, so a red veil came over my eyes. The creature hissed, bit, scratched and did everything it could to get me release it. I went to grab for the legs, but it grabbed mine and yanked causing me to lose my balance and fall with it still in my arms. We rolled and wrestled around the ground trying to fight for dominance. Finally, I picked it up and threw it back down to the ground then subdued it using my arms and legs. The creature gasped for the breath that got knocked out of it. Then the wind blew, and the scent of lavender and strawberries hit me causing my beast to pause briefly and the red veil to dissipate. I was staring down at the amber cat eyes of Bella Swan.

_ Wait amber cat eyes?_

I blinked and her normal chocolate eyes were looking back at me. _Must have been a trick of the light_. I thought.

"Are you going to get off me anytime soon? She said still trying to regain her breath.

I smiled as I realized the very intimate position, I had her in. "Actually, I find that I'm quite comfortable. Thank you." I said allowing more of my weight to rest on her so I could feel every inch of those curves against the hard planes of my body. She glared at me "well I'm not so get off." "You keep squirming like that, and I will." I said knowing that it would just piss her off.

Bella POV

_I'm going to kill him_. That was my first thought upon seeing that arrogant smirk on his face looking down at me. My second thought was much dirtier as he rested more of his weight on me and I could feel the hard planes of his body. _Down girl_ I told myself. Ok think mom would be so ashamed if she saw you now how to get out of this predicament. Ding. A trick I saw when observing one of the tribes in Africa. I smiled at him and he smile back. My hands were free so I let them wander up his shoulders and tried not to distract myself with the muscles I could feel I moved my calf under his all the while smiling coyly at him and watching him fall under my spell. Then he leaned forward as if to kiss me that's when I made my move and flipped him over hard, my knee connecting with his groin. _On accident of course_. I landed on my feet away a foot away from him. He was on ground rubbing his injured part I laughed and then turn and ran back home. As I ran, I heard him groan "you can run Isabella, but I will get you for this." _Bring it on big boy_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

_Damn infuriating woman_. I watched as Bella ran away and as much as I would have liked to chase after her, that wouldn't be possible due to a certain injury. _Man, that girl can move_ I thought. I pray that Alice is still having some trouble with her visions and did not see that moment otherwise I'll never hear the end of it. Most likely have to kill Emmet and Jasper and that will just upset Esme, see it just spirals out. _How to get back at her? _I looked around and spotted a black backpack laying on the ground. _Jackpot. Guess she's going to be dealing with me a lot sooner than she think_s I thought, and my beast laughed. This is going to be fun.

Bella POV

As I ran back to Charlies house I kept thinking about Edward. I admit he is different than any other male I've met since being here and truthfully, he was different then the men back home as well. I kept thinking that daddy might approve of him. I know for sure mom and my aunts would, she just wants me happy, Daddy and Uncle Saber are a different story, they are overprotective of me and if I ever get back home, they will never let me out of their sight again. Ok so new thought how did he know I was there?When I heard something moving through the trees at a fast pace, I hid down low, thinking it might be a threat. He came through the trees almost at an inhuman pace and he growled much like daddy does when the cubs start to get on his nerves. Humans don't growl, that's what the man on the ship said. So, if he isn't human what is he? Does it matter?

Bella there you are. Where have you been? Charlie yelled breaking me from my thought process.

"I went for a walk Charlie" I replied barley holding back my own growl.

"For the last time. Its dad. Your going to expose our little scheme if you don't learn that." He said sighing.

So, what if it exposed, I don't want to be here, send me back and I'll be out of your hair. I yelled.

Oh yeah go back to those wild animals and then what its only a matter of time before your caught again and you might not be so lucky to escape with your life. Charlie said as he walked to the living room and sat down.

"They are not wild animals; they are my family." I said stopping upstairs to my bedroom.

I hate this place I hate that man. I hate that I must hide myself because these stupid people would fear me. _Would Edward fear me?_ I thought. UHH. Come on Bella quit pining for a man focus on your goal: going home. I turned around and looked for my bag, I couldn't find it then it clicked. CRAP I must have left it at the meadow and Charlie has the house on lock down so I can't get it. My notebook with all my drawings of my family are in it, my one small piece of the past. I must go tomorrow to get it. With that I headed for the shower and crawled into bed. I slept naked despite Charlie saying I must wear clothes. I hated clothes I never wore them in Africa. As I settled in, my thoughts drifted back to Edward and his family. Ill find out your secret one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

After I recuperated from my injury, I grabbed Bella's backpack and ran home.

"There you are Edward how was your run dear?" My mother Esme greeted me as I walked into the house.

"It was fine mom just running to clear my head."

Esme had been my maternal figure for the better part of 200 years. Carlisle changed her after finding her dying at the bottom of a cliff she had thrown herself off after she had lost a child and was sick of her abusive husband. I couldn't have been happier for Carlisle after he found her, they truly completed each other. Carlisle is 600 years old and had spent 100 years with just me and was alone for about 50 years when I took off on my own for a while. He had been a doctor nearly the entire time I've known him. Even though we were close in age I still looked up to him as a father figure. I gave Esme a hug and kiss then ran upstairs to my room hoping to avoid Alice in case she did see something. Once inside I closed my door and threw Bella's backpack on the bed before heading to the shower to clean off. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a black wife beater, then contemplated how to use the bag to my advantage. I will admit there was a small part of me that wanted to go through the bag but what if Bella found out? _What to do? What to do?_

Knock, knock.

"Edward I can see your trying to make a choice, I'm not sure about what exactly but all I can see is that you should go with your instincts and it will all work out."

"What will work out Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know! She cried causing Jasper to come to her rescue. Alice had been having hazy visions since we came back to Forks and it was starting to take its toll on her. If it want for Japer and our parents I'm pretty sure she would never leave the house.

"Just go with your instincts." She said as Jasper walked her back to their bedroom.

"Alright Alice thank you." _Ok so what does my instincts say... snoop. Ok_ then I thought to myself. I grabbed her bag and opened it, standard schoolbooks and note pads, pens, pencils; nothing truly telling about the woman the bag belonged to. Then I checked a small compartment in the front and there I found a small leather-bound journal. _Bingo_. I opened the journal expecting to find a diary of some sorts but instead of words there were drawings. The drawings were amazing and incredibly detailed; they consisted of lions, both male and female even a few cubs thrown in. Every drawing showed an up close and personal detail of the large cats but this didn't make any sense. _What is her obsession with lions_? Granted she is an incredibly talented artist and you could tell she truly understood her subjects, but we are in Forks Washington, where the only lions you'll see are the mountain lions and the occasional circus animal that comes to town. _Great so instead of helping me answer a few questions about this girl I know only have more. Oh well_ my beast thought _the hunt continues_. Yes, it does but we are going to turn it up a notch I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

I woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight-fitting red tank top and went downstairs hoping to beat Charlie to the door. No such Luck. "Bella, I'm glad you're up. I need you to come home straight after school today, we are going to the reservation for a fish fry." "You know I hate that place why can't you just go alone Charlie." I didn't bother to hide my irritation. He knows how much I hate that place, all the immature boys kept flirting with me and having to hear the drone of the adults talk about old superstitions and legends. "It's dad and you never gave it a chance in the first place. Your going and that's final." I growled at him and quickly got out the door before I decided to just end him to ease my suffering. I looked at my watch and noticed I would not have enough time to go to the meadow and retrieve my bag. _After_ _school it is then_. I thought and started walking toward the school. I got there a good ten minutes before the first bell was due to ring and headed to my locker to pick up a spare notebook and pen. "Well good morning Bella" Edward said from behind me. "What do you want now Edward?' I said making sure to keep the heat out of my voice. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. "What, can't a guy tell a beautiful woman good morning?" He said stepping closer to me, so my back was against the locker, his male musk surrounding me and causing me to briefly lose focus. "UMM… no and unless you would like a repeat of yesterday, I suggest you back off." He just smirked and said "ok easy no harm no foul. I huffed and stared to walk the opposite direction from him. I guess that means you don't need this today then?" I turned and he was holding up my bag before he turned and walked down the hall. Hey, give that back I said running after him, but he had turned a corner and seemed to disappear. I looked up and down trying to find him. I started down the hall when I was grabbed and pulled into a dark room. I hissed and turned to attack however grabbed me, but they were prepared and had me pinned against the wall with my arms above my head." I'm going to kill you" I hissed "You know you can come off as a violent person sometimes Edward said chuckling. "Besides you owe me an apology for yesterday. "The only thing I'm sorry about is that I didn't permanently maim you I said wiggling against his hold. His proximity was beginning to affect me, and I had to force myself not to writhe against him, to feel all those strong muscles against my body much like yesterday. "I think the lady doth protests too much" He said stepping closer and inserting his thigh between mine. "Come on Bella you know there is something between us, why fight it? Beside all I want is an apology for my very personal injury yesterday or if you prefer you can always kiss and make it better. "His voice taking on an almost growl like quality and his eyes darkened till they were almost pitch black. "Drop dead" I said renewing my efforts to escape. _How is he so strong _I thought _its like trying to escape chains_. "Your too late on that love." He said darkly. In almost slow motion he brought his head down to my neck and nuzzled my long hair out of the way, so he had access to my bare skin. He inhaled deeply and growled. "Lovely. I can't wait to have a taste. "I could feel his lips on my neck slowly kissing up and down the column. Without my permission my head leaned the opposite direction giving him better access. "That's a good girl." he said against my skin before following the plunging neckline of my shirt placing hot kisses all along my cleavage. I moaned and tugged at my hands once more and he released them, but instead of pushing him away I ran them through his hair, the soft strands like silk running through my fingers. "We should stop." I gasped not really meaning it. He said nothing but simply moved his lips from my chest to my mouth silencing me. Our tongues fought for dominance before I relented and allowed him to plunder my mouth. The taste of him was spicy and addicting, it also had a sweet quality to it that I found irresistible. I could live off his taste alone for the rest of my life. His hands roamed from my hair to my ass before he picked me up and pinned me harder against the wall, my legs automatically circled his waist to prevent myself from falling. In this position I could feel every inch of him and couldn't help but grind against him. "That's it baby take what you need' He growled as he moved with me. I was so close to the best thing I had ever felt, and I could tell he wasn't going to be far behind me. _RINNNG_. The shrill sound of the bell startled us both out of our little love bubble and I realized what I was doing. "I've got to go." I said shoving him away causing him to let my legs hit the floor. I grabbed my bag that was by his feet and turned to go not wanting to look at him and have him see the lust I knew was still in my eyes. I felt him grab my arm and turn me to face him once again." You can run all you want Isabella, but there is no taking back what happened here and believe me when I say we are nowhere near finished." He hissed before planting a hard-punishing kiss on me and walking out the door. I stood there for a few seconds contemplating what that meant before I too left and headed to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward POV

I got to school the next day ahead of my siblings so I could try and catch Bella alone. I had a plan to try and get her to go out with me in exchange for her bag back. I caught her delightful scent in the parking lot and as I drove in, caught her headed to her locker. I quickly parked my truck and rushed in to catch her. She was facing away from me rummaging through her locker. The sight of her backside had my beast chomping at the bit.

"Well Good morning Bella." I said standing close behind her.

"What do you want now Edward." She sighed turning to face me. _Well good morning to you too sunshine._

"What? Can't a guy tell a beautiful woman good morning.? I asked, unconsciously stepping forward so she was pressed against the lockers. Her scent of lavender and strawberries swirling around me.

""UMM… no and unless you would like a repeat of yesterday, I suggest you back off." _Ooh kittens got claws _my beast laughed

"Ok easy I said backing off. No harm, No foul.

She turned and started to walk away, and I let her for a bit then shouted, "So I guess that means you won't be needing this today then?"

She turned back towards me and saw her backpack I was holding up. _Now the prey comes to us. _I turned and walked around the corner ignoring her shouting. I walked into janitors closet just before she turned the corner and just as she was going to walk past, I grabbed her and pulled her inside before anyone could see. I expected her to fight this time and allowed my beast to come to the surface just enough to help me pin her against the wall.

'I'm going to kill you" she hissed, tugging at my hands to try and get loose.

"You know you can come off as a violent person sometimes." I said chuckling. "Besides you owe me an apology for yesterday."

She just kept hissing and said, "the only thing I'm sorry for is not permanently maiming you." She continued to wiggle against me, and I was beginning to lose focus and my beast was taking over more. I stepped closer to her and inserted my thigh between her trying to get her to stop squirming so much. The heat coming from her burned through my jeans and my control slipped a little more.

"Come on Bella you know there is something between us, why fight it? Beside all I want is an apology for my very personal injury yesterday or if you prefer you can always kiss and make it better. I said only half kidding.

"Drop dead" she said renewing her efforts to escape.

"Your too late on that love." I said darkly. My beast taking full control as the sweet aroma of her arousal reached us.

I leaned down and nuzzled her fragrant hair out of the way and kissed the soft warm flesh of her neck. The taste was magnificent, sweet and hot. "I can't wait to have a taste.'" I growled not meaning her skin.

She slowly moved her head in the opposite direction giving into me and allowing more access to that silken column.

"Good girl." I purred and started to follow her low tank top down to her ample cleavage. I growled again barley restraining myself from throwing her on the ground and having my way with her.

"We should stop" she said but I could tell she did out of pride more than wanting to stop.

So, we silenced her the only way we knew how. I kissed her, my tongue fighting hers for dominance and winning. I explored every crevice of her mouth tasting her sweet fruity essence and eventually allowing her to explore mine. She seemed to like the taste of me as she tugged for her hands to be free and I allowed it. She ran them through my hair which had my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I grabbed her amazing ass and lifted her up, pinning her even harder against the wall. When her legs wrapped around me, I was sure I'd never felt anything better than she started to grind against me, and I thought I died again and went to heaven this time.

"That's its baby, take what you need." I growled loving that she was using me for her pleasure. _Yes, use us _my beast purred.

RIINNGG

The school bell rang out startling us both and I watched as she seemed to come to and started to push me away. I allowed her legs to fall from my waist.

"I've got to go, she said clearly dismissing me. My beast and I did not care for that. I won't be ignored by my mate.

I grabbed her before she could leave and turned her to face me letting her see the mate she was forever tied to.

" You can run all you want Isabella, but there is no taking back what happened here and believe me when I say we are nowhere near finished." I hissed at her making sure she understood that I would not be denied my mate after so long. When I was satisfied, she got the message I walked out the door before I claimed her for eternity. I walked to my class and bumped into Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Edward. Whoa! Jasper said as I got closer and his eyes turned black. "Dude I don't know what happened to you, but your emotions are making me want to throw Alice to the ground and claim her right here and now so please turn it down a bit."

He nuzzled into Alice and pulled her close to him. "Edward why don't you go for a quick hunt we will cover for you and meet you back here in time for biology." Alice said.

"Yeah that sounds good, Alice. Sorry Jasper. I said I walked out the door and across the parking lot to the forest. Once I hit the tree line, I ran using my full speed and found a small herd of deer. I quickly decimated the herd and then took a minute to breathe in the fresh air and clear my head. Bella was obviously going to deny our mating till she was blue in the face and she thought I was human. I needed to find a way to get her to let her guard down so I could bond with her and be able to explain what I am without her becoming scared of me. Then I thought of the special little tricks us male vampires had to claim and keep our mates. I had seen it done dozens of times over the centuries living with three mated couple_s. Aww yes this should be a good way to make sure I'm all she thinks about_ and with that thought I ran back toward the school. I wouldn't want to be late for biology.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

After I left the janitors closet, thankfully without anyone noticing, I made a bee line for the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. _What the hell is going in with me? I've never acted like that before and now suddenly, I can't keep away from him. I need to go home; I need my mother and aunts. Just stop it Bella. Let's face it though he is not human, and I still don't know what he is. He would never be able to accept my family and me. So, stop daydreaming and stay focused dammit. _

"Bella? You ok?" Angela's voice interrupted my inner tirade

"Yes, I'm fine Ang. Why do you ask?" I said straightening up and patting my face dry

"I only ask because you've been bent over the sink for five minutes and your squeezing the side so hard your knuckles are white."

"I'm fine just deep in thought but thanks for the concern" I replied really meaning it. Of all the idiotic children I'm forced to interact with Angela wasn't so bad, she didn't pry and genuinely acted out of concern for others.

I left the bathroom and headed for Biology class. "Swan your late." Mr. Banner said as I walked into class.

"Sorry" I said not really paying attention.

"Take your seat and don't let it happen again he said gesturing to my seat next to Edward.

I sat down next to Edward and tried to ignore his overwhelming presence." So today you will be working with the person next to you and identifying the stage of the cell development. Microscopes and slides are on the back table, one of each per table. Get to work" Mr. Banner said sitting back down at his desk to grade other papers.

"Well partner, I'll get the equipment if you'll take the notes. Edward said getting p to fetch the materials.

"Sure" _Just keep your cool Bella. Its just a class project. _But as we began the assignment, I kept getting an odd sensation through my body and Edward wasn't helping. He kept brushing up against me not full body contact but enough that I took notice and I started heating up. He would brush my hair back when it blocked his view and reach over me unnecessarily. Plus, there was this odd electric current that would run through my body and then dissipate leaving only heat in its wake. At first, I thought I was being shocked by the microscope but that would be a painful shock not an arousing one.

_What the hell is going on?_


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

My plan was working beautifully, Bella was almost out of her mind with arousal. I lucked out when the teacher gave us an assignment with our partners, though Alice was not so lucky. Her partner Mike was stumbling around trying to impress her.

_Its not funny Edward_ she thought to me.

I just smiled back at her

"Leave poor Bella alone the girl is going to combust if you don't let off. "She said gesturing to Bella who had been staring at the same slide for a good five minutes.

I growled lowly so Alice knew to back off. What I did with my mate was my business.

I turned my attention to Bella. She was flushed and slightly moaning under her breath.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked pressing against her and feeling the shudder that went through her when I whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine" she snapped pushing back against me hard enough to knock me away.

_Oh, ho so kitten wants to play huh. Fine._ I sent another call to her and watched as he legs nearly gave out. It's a nice little trick male vampire have when our females are being difficult. I've been told its an electric shock that leaves the female in heat and by the looks of it, Bella couldn't get any hotter. I approached her again and this time she leaned into me and allowed my body to support hers.

"SHHH... Your ok love its ok." I cooed to her. "Do you want me to help you out?"

She nodded her head and leaned into me further

"Ok then. Mr. Banner?" I said raising my hand. "Bella is not feeling well; May I escort her to the nurse?"

He looked at Bella, who was bent over the desk and breathing hard. "yes, yes go on." he said.

I picked up Bella bag and then picked up Bella, bridal style seeing as she couldn't walk. Alice just shook her head at me as we walked by_. Ok so I might've overdone it just a little but it's her fault stubborn little thing_. I carried her out of the school and placed her in the backseat of my truck and drove away.

I drove to a hidden cabin that was miles outside of town. I had restored it a whole back in preparation for Bella, not even my family knows about it. The road up to the cabin was bumpy which didn't help Bella's situation. Every bump had her gasping and writhing the back.

"Almost there Bella" I said even though I know she want paying any attention to me. I pulled into the cabins driveway then used my superior speed to get Bella into the living room with a lit fire.

"You're ok Bella. Shh I'm here baby. "I said try to get her to stop writhing. She gasped at my touch and then jolted upright and crawled onto my lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back, she clung to me like a python trying to move her hips over mine, but I kept them pinned so she couldn't move. She started to get frustrated and began clawing my back her long, sharp nails digging into my skin, but all this did was spur me on. My beast began to come to the forefront again and he wouldn't handle being dominated by a female. Bella wasn't helping she kept writhing and scratching almost growling with her frustration.

"Bella calm down for a second" I growled once again pinning her hips. She growled and then smacked me across the face, not hard enough to hurt but enough. I slowly turned my head back to her and growled knowing my eyes had to be black as night. She didn't flinch she just snarled back.

_Fine you want to play _my best thought _let's play_.

I picked her and tossed her on to the plush fur rug in front of the fireplace. She landed hard enough to temporarily stun her, but she recovered quickly and tried to crawl toward the door. I pounced and flipped her to face me and pinned her arms and legs with mine. She began hissing and snarling so one again I kissed her to shut her up. She kissed me back hard and I reciprocated, my hands were pulling up her shirt tossing it aside. I feasted on the flesh revealed to me. Bella began to claw at my shirt again and I took the hint and removed it. She ran her deliciously hot hands over my chest and abs, purring all the while. I felt myself purr and puffed my chest out reveling in the fact that our mate obviously found us attractive. Then I felt her tugging at my jeans and boxers, she pulled them off and then her hands were on me. Everywhere. My gosh I had never felt such I heat in 300 years. Then her mouth began to follow her hands and I nearly shamed myself. Her hands were nothing compared to her lips and tongue all over my hips and then my erection. Finally, I had enough and tugged off her jeans the realized she wasn't wearing underwear. _Thank Goodness less for me to rip off._ I fell back on her and suckled at her fantastic tits like a babe. I lined myself up with her entrance and pushed forward in one thrust. She screamed in pleasure /pain and clawed at my back. I ignored the burning sensation and kept thrusting into her. The wet heat was amazing, and my beast growled in his passion. I watched myself wrap a fist around her hair and yanked causing he throat to be exposed to me. I sucked the venom back and I kissed her throat once, twice then I bit. The skin gave way like a hot knife through butter and her blood. Her blood was an amazing blend of spices and heat with the taste of wild, much like the mountain lions so enjoy hunting. I drank for a few seconds just enough to get her essence and then licked the wound close. Bella was coming up on her third orgasm and I was determined to follow her this time. I thrust even harder and faster and we both came together in one blinding heated moment. I briefly allowed my full wait to rest on Bella then rolled off her and tucked her in close to me. She curled up at my side with her head on my chest and promptly fell asleep. I didn't mind though with all the energy she expended she would need the rest. I stayed up just thinking about the events that just occurred and what I was going to say to Bella when she awoke. She would no doubt have questions. I had claimed her and given her a dry bite. It's a bite that won't change her or scar but allows us to begin a connection with the person_. All we can do is tell her the truth and comfort her through this _my beast thought as I too faded into a dreamless sleep.

A/N so what do you guys think so far. As you can tell my vampires are a little different and there are a few more surprises coming up please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

There were three things I was sure of as I woke up the next morning; 1. My body felt like it had head to head fight with a water buffalo, 2. I slept with Edward Cullen last night and 3. I'm so fucked._ I slept with Edward Cullen, what was I thinking. I wasn't thinking that's the problem._ I lay there with my head on his chest moving with his breathing. I took a chance and lifted my head to look at him. He was still sound asleep with one arm behind his head and the other was curled around my waist, keeping me close to him. I took the rare opportunity to look at him, he was an excellent specimen of a man, muscular but not overly so, his skin had a slight tan to it, and he had the barest hint of stubble. I couldn't help but run my finger lightly over his cheek and he turned towards me in his sleep like he need more of my touch. _I'm getting in too deep_ I thought. I need to go home. I carefully extracted myself form his grasp without waking him and went up to take a bath. Over the two years since I've been in the human world, I have found this to be one of the few luxuries I enjoy. The bathroom was immaculate in a stunning white marble, the bathtub was a modern stand-alone tub that looked big enough for two people to sit comfortably. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and added some lavender oil I had found underneath the sink. I stepped in, ignoring the sting of the hot water and relaxed for the first time in two years. My relaxation lasted for about 15 minutes however as I felt a presence come up behind me.

"Enjoying yourself my love?" Edward asked kneeling down behind me so that his breath could tickle my ear.

"I was" I said, and I kept my eyes closed and tried to ignore his overwhelming scent that began to circulate.

"Oh, come now love, I would have thought after last night you would warm up to me by now." He chuckled reaching around me to run his fingers over my exposed thigh.

"Last night shouldn't have happened, barely know you and you don't know me so let's just call it what it is and never speak of it again."

Suddenly there was a fist in my hair and my head was yanked back roughly as I looked up into back feral eyes.

"Now let's get something straight right now Isabella" He growled "last night changed everything and you know that as well as I do. I know we moved fast but there will be no denying this any longer. You are my mate and I have waited far too long to be denied you now especially due to your stubbornness. "Then he kissed me, dominating my mouth with his teeth and tongue.

I pushed him away and ignored the hand still in my hair." I decide who I choose as my mate not some alpha man who may I add is not even human!" I yelled feeling incredibly smug about the shocked look on his face.

"Yeah I remember the bite you gave me last night so unless you would like me to tell Char—I mean my dad about last night. Start talking."

I was hoping he wouldn't call my bluff about telling Charlie.

"Your right Bella I'm not human I am a vampire, but I would never hurt you. He said stepping back a little.

I snorted "I wasn't worried about you harming me." Why did you bite me last night?"

"it was instinctual, the bite was a dry bite, but it allowed me to be able to bond with you and visa versa."

"Fine just don't do it again" I said standing to get out of the now cold tub. He handed me a towel from the closet and watched as I dried myself. I have never been shy about my body as ran naked with the pride plus after last night it seemed stupid to act shy around him.

"you are taking this remarkably well." he said as he followed me into the bedroom

"is there a way I should be reacting?" I asked genuinely nervous that I was not acting like I should've.

"Well most people would freak out if they found out that vampires exist I the first place much less that they are mated to one."

"It takes a lot to scare me Cullen." I said as I dressed in yesterdays clothes and headed towards the door._ Charlie is going to kill me_ I thought I was supposed to go back as soon as school was out.

"Where do you think your going darling." Edward asked from the top of the stairs fully dressed and looking completely edible. _No bad Bella bad_ I scolded myself.

"I'm going home Edward; Charlie has got to be worried about me."

" I took the liberty of having Carlisle call him, he thinks you are recovering in a private room in the hospital. Oddly enough he is not demanding to see you." He said narrowing his eyes in suspension.

"Charlie and I have a weird relationship "I said shrugging.

"Well then Carlisle has covered for us for a week so what would you like to do?"

"I would like to go" I said knowing that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"Bella we are mates, don't you want to take this opportunity to get to know each other better? "

"Why should I? I'm not going to stay here forever." I said talking about staying in Forks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing never mind. If I'm stuck here, then you might as well entertain me. How about some food?"

"Follow me and ill fix you some breakfast." He said turning into the kitchen. I followed behind and smiled to myself._ A week to play, what's that saying? while the cat is away the mouse will play. Well the cats here and its time to play. _


	14. Chapter 14

Edward POV

_I can't believe how stubborn that woman is. After all the passion last night and the heat that still runs through us, she would deny our mating? I think not. _ I was still angry as I walked into the kitchen to make her breakfast and it showed by the way I slammed the bowl down onto the counter shattering the fragile glass. _Damn Get Control_.

"Bella, how do you like your eggs?" I called picking up the shattered glass and throwing it away, then I heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Scrambled please" she said in a sultry voice

"Coming right up. Look I know this is moving fast and your right we don't know each other but if you just..." I turned and my jaw dropped. Bella was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen completely naked. Her long hair was over one shoulder and covered one breast and pooled in her lap, covering one of my favorite parts. I guess I was staring too long cause she smiled like a cat that ate the canary.

"If I just what Edward?" she asked uncrossing her legs and standing on the tile floor. She slowly walked over to me and ran her hands underneath my shirt. The heat from her hands had my eyes rolling back in my head. Then she stepped closer so I could feel every inch of those curves against me. I grabbed her close so she couldn't step away, enjoying that my mate was voluntarily touching me. She began to kiss up my neck and she took my earlobe into her mouth and nibbled. My knees went weak and I groaned.

"Edward?" She said in a low velvet voice. "Your eggs are burning." Next thing I knew she was shoving me away and walking back into the living room. It took me a few seconds to what had happened and a few seconds more to realize the smell of smoke.

"Dammit" I yelled as I threw the burnt egg and pan onto the sink and ran cold water over it. I thought for a second of running the cold water over myself as well. I could still hear Bella laughing from the other room. _So, you want to play baby? Ok let's play._

Bella POV

I was still laughing as I walked into the front room. The look of shock on his face when he turned around wasn't nearly as funny as the face he made when I pushed him away. The smell of burnt eggs made the joke that much funnier. He was still in the kitchen cursing up a storm and banging around, so I decided to head back upstairs and look around. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt an electric shock go through me. I gasped and looked around, but I couldn't see anything that would cause this. Edward was still in the kitchen and no one else was around. It felt like the same shock that went through me during biology class. _Maybe I'm coming down with something_ I thought and tried to continue upstairs. Another shock went through me and I began to get wet, my breasts became heavy and my nipples were two hard peaks. Shock after shock began to course through me, lighting every one of my nerve endings so I was so sensitive that even the carpet on the stairs against feet was stimuli. I lost my balance after a few minutes of this and fell onto my hands and knees on the stairwell. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me.

"Oh, poor baby" Edward said from behind me "Did you fall?" He ran a finger up the back of my thigh almost touching me where I needed him most.

"Edward" I gasped "somethings wrong I don't know why this keeps happening to me."

"Really Bella, after your little stunt in the kitchen I think this is a fitting punishment plus I am really enjoying the view." He laughed.

"YOU!? Your doing this to me? How?" I said gasping for breath.

"It's a nice little trick male vampire have to deal with stubborn mates." He said moving my hair off my back and over to one side.

"Please stop" I said as a powerful orgasm rolled over me, only to have another one start building.

"AWW come now Bella. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." He said stripping off his shirt and working on his belt.

"Edward stop or fuck me but if you don't do either I'm going to kill you slowly."

He laughed "You have a funny way of asking people to do you a favor." He had stripped off his pants and was nude like me. He positioned himself behind me on the steps and grabbed my hips and thrust in. I groaned at the full feeling. "Yes "I gasped "Faster. Harder" He covered me with his body, so his chest was against my back and his hands linked with mine on the staircase. He began thrusting in and out, gasping as much as I was.

"Bella, you feel amazing, Tight. Hot" He said between gasps

"I'm going to come Edward"

"I know baby, come. Come for your male." And I did. I came so hard I say stars and Edward was right behind me, groaning as he filled me. We both collapsed right there on the staircase. He rolled off me, so I didn't feel his weight and I noticed how I felt disappointed about that.

"Am I forgiven" He said after a while.

"For now," I laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella POV

After we rested on the stairs for a couple minutes we decide to move to a more comfortable setting and headed up toward the bedroom. Edward explained that he had done the room in white and tan for the neutral colors but if I wanted to change anything I could. To be honest, I liked the scheme, it reminded me of the earthy tones of the den back home. We sat on the bed naked as the day we were born and just talked and talked for hours. He kept asking me about my past, but I was not ready to explain to him about my real family or anything about my past. I could tell he was suspicious and knew I was deflecting but he let it slide for now. I found out he was 300 years old and doesn't remember how he was changed.

"I woke up and there was no one around but I could smell, hear and feel everything. It was an amazing feeling for a moment but then the thirst kicked in and I became ravenous. I ran and ran until I came upon a cabin and I could I hear the heartbeats inside, and a red film came over me and the next thing I knew I was covered from head to toe in blood and several hunters were dead."

He looked remorseful as he told me the story of how he came to be a vampire. I didn't understand why, when the pride killed humans, we did not show remorse, it was the way of life. The prey is hunted and the weak fall to the strong. He continued his story saying he wandered around Europe for awhile before meeting Carlisle in England. Carlisle showed him the ways of hunting animals and how to blend in more to the human world.

"So, tell me, Edward, what's your favorite animal?" I asked

"Mountain Lion, the carnivores have a more palatable flavor than the herbivores."

I got upset for a moment. Mountain lion, a cousin to my own African lions. To me, that was heartbreaking to hear, the conformation that he was a danger to my family. He could never know the real me, but then I decided I would enjoy this while I could, after all I had never felt this way about anyone and for once I was going to enjoy what was offered to me, even if it is temporary.

He spoke of his family with such love and adoration, it was hard not to like them from his description alone. He spoke of his mother, Esme, who joined Carlisle and him 200 years ago when Carlisle found her at the bottom of a cliff. Then came Rose and Emmett with Alice and Jasper joining them in the past 100 years. He spoke of all the tricks and trouble Emmett and Jasper get into playing practical jokes and making stupid bets. Alice loved to shop and had apparently shopped for me because Edward had shown me the closet stock full of jeans, dresses, skirts, shirts and shoes.

"Edward, this is more clothing than I think 100 people could wear" I said incredulously

"Yeah but just go with it. It's easier that way." He said chuckling at the expression on my face.

Rose liked shopping as well, but her main thing was cars. Apparently, she could take apart and rebuild any car, any engine. Charlie doesn't let me drive so I didn't have any experience with those contraptions but maybe I could get Edward or Rose to teach me.

We talked well into the night before I began to get tired and Edward noticed.

"Come Love, we will talk more tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." He said as he pulled the covers back and tucked me in close to him, and I allowed it. The feeling of warmth and security I got from him was a feeling I hadn't had since being taken from my home.

"Goodnight my love." He said giving me one more kiss then closing his eyes to sleep. I laid my head on his chest and just listened to the sound of his breathing. The gentle motion lulling me to sleep.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered as I closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella POV

I came awake abruptly a few hours after I had fallen asleep. I was still lying on Edwards chest and he was passed out next to me, sound asleep. After coming to my senses, I realized what had awoken me, I was hungry. I realized it had been awhile since I last had a decent meal, so I carefully extracted myself from Edwards grasp and left him to sleep. I put on his white t shirt from yesterday, it came down to my knees, and headed downstairs and out the door. I wasn't entirely sure where this cabin was, but we were isolated with miles and miles of woods surrounding the cabin. I stood on the porch and listened to the night, then took off heading south. I ran for a few miles through the dense woods, my feet bare but the hard forest floor did not hurt me. I slowed to a stop and the hunting lessons my mother and aunts had shown me kicked in. I didn't make a sound as I came upon a clearing next to a slow flowing creek. There were five deer in the clearing, two by the creek and the others were grazing in the grass. I crouched low and moved downwind so they could not scent me. I stalked a buck that was closer to the woods and was about five feet from him before I crouched down behind a tree and got to all fours. I waited for that perfect moment to strike. He moved closer to some of the taller grass that grew around the clearing and I pounced taking him down in one fell swoop. I quickly used my sharp nails to hold him to me then I broke his neck. Once he was dead and the other deer had run away, I quickly brought his carotid artery to my mouth and felt my fangs click down right before I bit through his flesh. The rich, warm blood wasn't the best id ever had but it would suffice for now. I drank him dry and then pushed him toward the clearing where I knew scavengers would take care of the body. I walked toward the small creek to wash the dirt off, I was a clean eater and had never spilt a drop of blood since I was three. As I bent over the water, I looked at the creature staring back at me. Eyes that glowed a pale yellow in the dark reflecting the moonlight, my hair was a tangled mess and had leaves and dirt in it from the wrestle with the buck. My nails had elongated into sharp claws that had yet to retract to normal size but most of all was the fangs. Two sharp and lethal points where human canines once were. I did not know why I was like this nor do I know how I came to be like this. I have been drinking blood since I was a baby, the pride would catch their prey and kill it then allow me to get my fill before devouring the flesh, leaving no trace behind. This system worked well for us as it kept the humans from hunting me down and killing me and my family got full meals. The humans believed it was strictly the pride that killed so often, and they did grandfather had developed a taste for human flesh a long time ago and that had been passed down through the generations, but they killed more often for me. To keep me healthy and strong. When I looked at my reflection, I did not see a monster, nor a freak and I have never felt guilty for any of my kills and will never feel guilty for doing what I must to survive. However, I'm no fool, I know that I am a creature, the likes of which haven't been seen before and I am not sure even my mate would understand me. So, I must keep this secret, even Charlie doesn't know I hunt. I have hunted in the past using the woods around the house to catch the occasional deer or rabbit, but I have also hunted humans. Homeless men with no one to miss them or the occasional stalker that followed me home from my walk, they fell victim to me and my hunger. Charlie has a few missing persons reports but he is in the dark and no leads point to me. My hunger flares about once a week but since being in America I push myself to go without for two weeks as to avoid too many missing people. Edward had said that Carlisle and the rest of the family valued human life and did not partake instead living off animals. While I too can live off an animal for a short while I must always revert to human blood or I become weak and slow, a danger to myself and my pride. I wash off in the creek and head back to the cabin, once upstairs I threw the shirt into the wash and quickly but quietly crawled back into bed with Edward just as the sun was beginning to rise. He had not moved the entire time I was gone and looked like he would sleep for a while yet, so I just cuddled in close and fell asleep once again to the sound of his breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

Edwards POV

I awoke the next morning with Bella sprawled across my chest and the incessant ringing of my cell phone in my jeans pocket across the room. I looked down and saw the ringing didn't disturb Bella, she was still sound asleep_. Hmm. Maybe she's just a late sleeper_? I thought. I very carefully extracted myself from under Bella who just cuddled the pillow once I was gone. CI smiled then sped over to my jeans. "Hello?" I said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, Good morning dear brother" Alice's voice floated over the line "from your current mood I can guess its either not going well or you had a really late night. "I could hear the suggestive tone in her voice

"Alice you have 10 seconds to talk or I'm hanging up and destroying my phone." I said as I made my way downstairs so as not to disturb Bella_. Not that a hurricane could wake her but still I was raised a gentleman._

"I was just calling to check on you since I've been having trouble with my visions. We were all just worried about you and Bella." She said, "Plus you won't tell us where you are or let us visit so we have to do things the old-fashioned way."

"We are fine Alice, no danger and things are going well, not that its yours or anyone else's business. I said implying that I could hear Emmett in the background asking if I got laid yet. "We will be back in a few days then you guys can get to know her.

I walked into the kitchen and found that the laundry room door was open. Thinking that Bella must have washed her clothes last night, I opened the washer and looked in. My t shirt from last night was in the wash_. That's odd, why would Bella wash my shirt but not put the rest of clothes in the wash_. The washer was only half full and the rest of the clothes were Bella's.

"Hello? Edward? Are you even listening to me?" Alice screeched over the forgotten phone in my hand.

"Yes Alice, I'm listening. Look I've got to go Bella and I will swing by tomorrow afternoon. Bye." I hung up on her squeal of joy and looked at my shirt. It was clean and I couldn't pick up any scent on it. _I guess I'll just ask her when she gets up. _

I walked to the back patio and sat down on the porch swing looking out over 50 acres of forest and greenery. I thought back to last night and the conversation that took place. Bella and I had talked for hours or rather I talked, and Bella listened. Every time I asked her a question about her past, she would dodge the question by asking me the same on or just by kissing me. _Maybe there is something in her past that she's ashamed of? Maybe she had a bad childhood?_ My beast growled at the thought of anything hurting our mate. She is opening to me, slowly but surely_. Maybe going to meet the family tomorrow will be good for her, it might make her open a bit more. _I decided I had been in my own head enough and went back into the house. Bella was still sound asleep from the sound of her heartbeat, so I went into the living room and left Bella a note.

My love,

I have gone hunting and will be back in a few hours. Make yourself comfortable and call me on my cell if you need me

Yours Eternally,

Edward

I quickly ran upstairs and placed the note on the nightstand by our bed and kissed her forehead, she was sound asleep. I marveled at the amazing creature that was my mate for a few moments and headed downstairs. I took a deep breath once outside and smelt that the best prey would be west. So, I took off, the elation and joy pulsing through me at the thought of my beautiful mate waiting for me back home pushed me further and faster than I had ever gone before.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV

I awoke to find Edwards side of the bed cold and empty. He had been gone for awhile and was out of the house because it was total silence. I stretched and sat up; out of the corner of my eye I noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand.

My Love,

I am going hunting and will be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home and call me if you need me.

Eternally Yours,

Edward

I smiled at the note, nobody had ever been as thoughtful as he was being toward me before. I was also out of my comfort zone; in the pride the females were the hunters and the males were the protectors. My mother hunted for my father all the time and he kept us safe. Daddy used to tell us that he was king of the jungle and momma was his servant and queen, though he never said that when momma was around. He would never admit it, but daddy was terrified of mom and mom liked it that way. Thinking of the fun times with my family brought back that feeling of homesickness. I began to wonder if they had forgotten about me or just assumed, I was dead and moved on. Without the pride I had no family and no home. Though Edward is my mate and he has his family, I'm not sure I would ever fit in. My parents always warned me to never show my true nature to anyone as I was different and different was feared and killed. Edward loved me but he hunted animals and not humans, his family found it morally wrong to hunt humans. I did not understand that, but I don't want to push the issue. I looked at the clock in the nightstand and saw it was three in the afternoon. I had really overslept but then again lots of sex does take it out of you. Not knowing when Edward would be back, I took a quick shower and dressed in one of his long t shirts. I headed downstairs and made myself some scrambled eggs and then headed to the den to watch a movie. I picked a horror movie called Prey, it was about a pride of man-eating lions and a few humans trapped on a tourist bus... what can I say I was missing home. The movie had almost finished when Edward walked back into the house.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked as he walked over to give me a kiss.

"It was fine. How was your hunt?" I asked a little breathlessly as I pulled away from the kiss

"Good, caught a few deer and found a mountain lion." He was hanging up his jacket, so he did not see the slight flinch that came over my face at the mention of the big cat. "I should be good for a few days."

"That's good." I said watching the ending credits of the movie

"Oh, before I forget to mention, we are going to go see my family tomorrow. they have been dying to meet you officially."

"Oh ok, so we are going back to Forks tomorrow?" I wasn't really looking forward to going back, Charlie, no doubt was going to have a fit with me for missing that day out at La Push. Plus, I wasn't so sure about meeting Edwards family, I wasn't exactly good with people.

"Hey, hey don't overthink it. My family will love you and you have already met or seen most of them, so it won't be as bad as your thinking. "He sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. I don't know why but I was almost addicted to his taste. It was almost like I could live off it. Edward pulled me in closer and I could feel his erection as I ground my hips into his. We were beginning to lose control as our kissing got more heated and Edwards beast began coming to the forefront because he got rougher in his movements, pulling my hair so my neck was bared to him. I kissed from his lips down his throat, biting and licking along the way. I felt like I was losing control and my own inner beast began to rise, demanding her mate. Without my permission my fangs clicked down and my nails became longer, Edward was still preoccupied with my neck that he didn't see the changes in me. I licked to where his neck met his shoulder and after placing a few light kisses, I bit. My fangs easily slid through his skin and I swallowed the blood and venom mixture flowing through his veins. The taste was like ambrosia and I never wanted to stop. Edward yelled out when I initially bit but was moaning and writhing underneath me, too far gone in pleasure to really comprehend what was going on. I drank and drank until I felt him start to slow his movements and his arms fell to his sides. I quickly licked the wounds closed and pulled back to look at Edward, my features having returned to normal once my fangs left his skin.

"Edward, baby? You ok?" I asked him. His eyes were half closed and glazed over, he looked drunk. He didn't respond. Afraid I had taken too much, I moved my hair back and bared my own neck to him. I pulled his head in the crook and told him to bite. There was no response at first then he licked ever so gently around my carotid artery. When he bit, it was slow, so slow I could feel the individual teeth as they went through my skin. The feeling of his teeth sinking into my skin was like him thrusting into me and I came from the bite alone, crying out his name. The sensation grew again and again as he drank from me, slowly getting his strength back from my overzealous and impromptu feeding. The last thing I remember was seeing Edwards face as he jerked back from my neck. My blood was smeared over his lips and his eyes were the darkest onyx. He looked feral, he looked like an animal, he looked beautiful. _That's our mate, _I thought as darkness swallowed me.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

The smell of Bella's blood in the air, threw me back into consciousness. I looked around in a panic thinking she was mortally wounded, that I had hurt her. My eyes found her sleeping peacefully in my arms, we were on the couch in the living room and my mating bite scar was the only wound I could see on her. I slowly got up and quickly put her into a more comfortable position on the couch. I walked at a human pace upstairs, I was extremely dizzy, and my neck was tender for some reason. Looking in the mirror of our bathroom, I saw Bella's blood around my mouth, and I looked a mess. My hair was everywhere, and my clothes were disheveled.

_Why can't I remember what happened? I came home from the hunt, Bella was watching a movie, we talked then we were making out, things were getting heated then…nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am a 300-year-old vampire with a photographic memory, how can I not remember what happened fifteen minutes ago?_

I thought of Bella, she seemed fine other than the scar on her neck she had no wounds, her color was good, and her heartbeat was strong. I quickly hoped in the shower, washed and dried myself, got dressed and went back downstairs. Bella was still sound asleep on the couch so I left her to sleep and went out into the backyard, thinking the cold mountain air would clear my head. I stood there looking over my territory thinking about Bella and what happened in the den. The more I thought about it, the more the uneasy feeling in my stomach grew.

_Bella and I making out on the couch, she was grinding on me, I was kissing her neck and chest, things getting more heated, Bella was getting rougher , her nails digging into my back, her kissing my neck , licking then a pinch and I was in euphoria, the most powerful orgasm I had in three hundred years, then darkness closing in, Bella voice telling me to bite, my beast coming to the forefront and then Bella's blood in our mouth. _

Then it hit me like a freight train, but it couldn't be. She looked and smelled human, ate human food, had human parents. The I remembered how little I knew about Bella; she always deviated the conversation when I asked about her past and family. _But I'm her mate she would tell me. right? I told her about my family and I, making us vulnerable. surely, she would do the same to me. Didn't she trust me? _I guess there is only one way to find out and this time I will get the truth from her. With that thought I headed back inside to put my plan into action, silently praying that I was wrong.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella POV

I awoke to the cool feel of leather against my face. I opened my eyes to see that I was facing the back of the couch. I stretched and then it hit me_. Edward where was Edward?_

I shot up quickly, a little too quickly because my head stared to spin.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I turned and saw Edward seated in the armchair behind me. "How do you feel my love?

He looked fine, he had clearly showered and dressed after our little episode earlier.

"I'm fine, bit of a headache though I must have slept wrong." I said using the sheet that was placed over me to cover myself.

"Well here I have just thing for that." he said handing me a wine glass with red wine in it.

I noticed he had one for himself as well.

"Wine?" I asked, "that's an odd choice for a headache cure."

I brought the glass to my lips, but Edward stopped me.

"Wait baby, we need to toast."

"Ok, to what?"

"How about to finding mates and knowing that you can trust your mate with anything. "He said with an odd look in his eye.

"UMMM. OK to mates. Cheers" We clinked glasses and I once again brought the glass to my lips. The aroma of the wine was sweet and tantalizing. I took a timid sip at first having never had wine before. The taste was indescribable, it was delicious and before I knew it, I had chugged the glass. I licked my lips catching any remaining drops.

" That's amazing wine Edward. What's it called?" I asked before looking up at him. He was sitting still as a stone and had the oddest look in his eye, it looked like a combination between betrayal, disbelief and fury.

"Edward?" I said timidly "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

He took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't understand his behavior or what was wrong. He cupped my face as he continued to kiss me softly his hand slowly moved down to circle my throat loosely. He had done this before during sex, so I didn't think much of it until he began to tighten his hold. Not enough to suffocate me but enough to know I was in trouble.

He broke our kiss when I put my hand up to try to pry his off. Black onyx eyes stared down at me.

"So, sweetheart do you have something to tell me?" I minutely shook my head. Big mistake. He clenched down harder on my throat and gave me a hard shake.

"Don't lie to me Isabella!, tell me what you are! He yelled.

_What I am?_ Surely, he couldn't have remembered, so I decided to play dumb.

"What I am? Edward I am human, I am your mate, your Bella. "I said rubbing check with my free hand

"Yes, you are mine, but you are not human Bella. Humans don't drink blood and enjoy the taste."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "I didn't have any blood."

I was struggling at this point to put some space between us.

"The wine Bella. It wasn't wine its donor blood I keep here in case of emergencies and you downed that like you were drinking water. Humans don't do that. So, let's try again, my love. What are you?"

I froze when he said it was donor blood. _Stupid stupid I should have known something was up_.

"OK Edward I'll tell you everything "I said rubbing his cheek "but let me up first so we can talk ok?"

He narrowed his eyes but slowly got released me and took his seat in the armchair. I slowly and carefully stood up. He watched my every move like a predator would its prey. All I could think was that I had been outed and if I told him the truth, he was going to leave me or just kill me outright.

"I'm waiting Isabella" he growled.

I stood there in all my naked glory, looking at the man that was my mate and took a deep breath.

Then I did the only thing I could think of….

I ran


	21. Chapter 21

Bella POV

I turned tail and ran to the backdoor but was only able to get my hand on the handle when a pair of arms circled my waist and drug me backwards.

"You think to run away from me?!" Edward yelled as he dragged me backwards toward the living room

My instincts kicked in and I began to fight. Throwing my head back quickly, I caught him in the nose causing him to release me with a moan of pain. Using his distraction to my advantage I quickly dropped down and swung my leg out taking his from under him. He hit the floor with a resounding thud but was quick to recover then the game began. Both of our instincts were coming to the forefront, mine for survival, his for domination. He quickly got back to his feet and growled at me before picking me up and throwing me to the floor. I lost my breath but kicked him off just as he pounced on me sending him into the wall. He shook off the plaster and debris and tackled me back over onto the floor. I was a biting, scratching animal, attacking anything of him I could get my hands and mouth on. Edward was getting angrier and finally had enough when I managed a kick to his groin and bit his shoulder taking a small chunk out. In a move I'd never seen before, he pinned me to the floor with his full body weight on mine with my hands being held captive on either side of my head.

"Enough Isabella!" He shouted into my face

"No. I won't let you kill me." I screamed back trying desperately to remove his hold on me.

Edward POC

_Kill her? She thinks I'm going to kill her. She' s my mate I would never harm her much less kill her. _

_Comfort Mate_ my beast purred

"Isabella. Bella listen to me I'm not going to hurt you. Your mine. I do not harm what is mine. I love you but you need to calm down Now! "I had to yell at her over her struggles, nothing was getting through to her; she kept squirming and growling but was unable to hear my reassurances.

So, I bit her to get her attention.

She stopped squirming immediately, an instinctive reaction to prevent further damage. I kept my hold for a few more minutes before slowly releasing her.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. You're my mate, mine. I love you and would die to protect you, but I need you to be honest with me. Now I'm going to ask one more time. What are you?"

She just stared into my eyes for the longest time, looking for any hint of malice or lies.

She took a deep breath and said "Fine, but get off me first, this hard wood floor is not exactly comfortable."

I sighed and quickly helped her up but kept my arm around her waist and kept a firm grip on her as I sat her on my lap on the couch.

"Yeah I'm not falling for that again mate. You stay in arms reach of me." I said as she made a move to get off my lap.

"Fine. Whatever" She huffed and crossed her arms facing away from me.

"Charlie is not my father; I was given to him by a sailor when I came to America. Apparently, I look enough like him and his ex-wife to pass as their daughter that died when she was one."

"What do you mean you were given to him? Where are your parents? Where did you come here from?" I asked barley able to keep the snarl out of my voice. _How dare they just give our mate away _My beast snarled. Thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to her.

"If you'll shut up, I'll tell you" I growled at her disrespectful tone and did a quick bite to her shoulder, reminding her that I was still in charge. She flinched at the strong nip.

"I came from Africa. My family and I travel the continent, not staying in one place for too long. I was walking back to our home when I was captured by a bunch of hunters and put on a ship. The sailor who gave me to Charlie was kind to me and taught me of this world during the long trip. He gave me to Charlie and left back on the boat. I haven't seen him since and Charlie likes to keep a close eye on me, which is why I don't drive or get to travel anywhere."

"That doesn't tell me what you are or why your parents haven't come for you if you were kidnapped from them." I said stroking her hair, trying to relax her.

She paused for a long while then took a deep, shaky breath

"Edward, I'm a …


	22. Chapter 22

Edward POV

"Edward, I am a daughter of the Tsavo pride."

"The Tsavo Pride. I don't know what that is" I said wrapping my arms around her, she was shaking like she expected a blow from me.

"It's a pride of lions, that began with my grandfather, Sabor and has been passed down to my father, Mathias. I have been with the pride since I can remember."

"Lions? How can your parents be lions? Your human unless you're a shifter." I was becoming frustrated because she was dragging out this conversation.

"I know that genius." She snarked causing me to growl in warning at her tone. "I can't shift into a lion, but I can take on some of their qualities. I can grow claws, have fangs plus I have their stealth and grace. My eyes turn yellow when I'm hunting or really upset."

"Let me see" I ordered. _Hey, turn abouts fair play_.

She sighed once again and turned in my lap, so she was straddling me. Then she kissed me, hard and passionately. I of course, responded in kind my hand going to her hair and back pressing her closer to me. We made out for a while but then she pulled away and kept her eyes closed. I looked her over. I couldn't see any changes besides her lips being swollen from our kissing. She slowly opened her eyes and met mine. They were indeed that of a cat, a yellow color and the pupil was a slit rather than round like a human. She slowly opened her mouth and two small, yet lethal looking fangs became visible, feeling a sharp sensation on my abdomen, I looked down and saw her nails had elongated to lethal points and she was kneading the gently into my stomach. She said nothing during my inspection of her and just looked ready for my rejection. She wasn't going to get it.

"Bella, you are beautiful my love." She looked down at the compliment and I brought my finger under to chin to make her look me in the eye. "I mean it love, in this form and your human one you are still the most stunning creature I have ever seen."

"Truly? You're not repulsed by me? She said incredulously

"You're my mate Bella, I love you no matter what. Now is this the only thing you've been hiding from me.

She looked down and shook her head no. "There is something else. My diet. I can eat human food as you've seen but I also require blood like you."

"You feed on animal blood?" I asked shocked at this revelation

"I can do animal blood for a little while, but I require human blood more often or I begin to get weak and sick. The Tsavo pride are man eaters and they provided me with the blood I need. "

I sat there processing the information I had just received. I can't exactly fault her for drinking human blood, I had been on this earth for 300 years and had more than my fair share of blood on my hands. The family would have a hard time with this, they already had some trust issues with her, and this would just confirm their suspensions. She's my mate, if she needed human blood, I would find a way to get it for her and just learn tot hide it from the family.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella POV

_I can't believe he's not running. This is nothing like daddy said it would be if anyone found out. _I stared at Edward with my mouth slightly open. I had been raised my whole life thinking that I would be killed for being what I am, but Edward seems to act like everything's fine.

"So as long as its just the two of us that know about this, I think we will be alright." Edwards voice broke me out of my internal thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked

"Bella, I was saying that I will help you get the human blood you require and that we should keep this between you and me. The less people who know the better. I'm assuming Charlie doesn't know about any of this. "

"No, he knows nothing about my true nature, but he was told about the pride to a certain extent."

"Good, now how long ago did you have human blood?"

"Ummm, about two weeks ago." I said still fearing he would reject me for killing a human.

"OK, so you'll need some soon then. Ill work on it, for now we will go hunting together." He stood up, taking me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked wrapping my arms and legs around him, so I didn't fall to the floor.

"We are getting dressed and then we are going to hunt. I want to see what you can do." He said with a lustful look in his eyes.

We got dressed quickly and he ran with me for awhile until we reached a small creek that was about 20 minutes from the house.

"Tell me what you hear?" He said putting me down.

I closed my eyes and let my senses spread out. There were some deer to the north and a bear to the east. I told Edward as much and he suggested we go to the deer.

"I've never had bear before, let's try that. "I said backing up from him with a smirk on my face.

"No Bella, you could get hurt, we are sticking to the deer. "He growled, eyes narrowing at my backing up from him

"I did mention I was a lioness, right? That means we are the hunters. Ill be right back babe" I turned tail and ran quickly before his outstretched arms could grab me again.

I ran until I heard the bear rustling around in a thick underbrush. I quickly let my inner beast out and stealthily stalked the prey that didn't know I was there. Edward was nowhere to be found. I waited, bidding my time to strike. It came when the beast raised its head to sniff the air around it. I struck quickly, pouncing on the creature and going right for his neck, biting down on his throat, suffocating him. He tried to shake me off, but my bite is strong, and my claws allowed me to cling to the bear. After a couple minutes the bear slowed before collapsing, I flipped backward quickly to avoid being pinned under the creature. I was feeling proud of myself and looked around for my mate, He was standing behind me having apparently witnessed the entire thing.

"Well baby, didn't I tell you I could handle it. "I asked turning to face him, a large smile on my face.

"Yes, mate I am proud of you." He said walking up to me and wrapping me in his arms and pulling me into his chest. His face was settled into my neck and I felt him give me light kisses all around my shoulder.

"I love you Bella and you know your mine, right?"

"Yes" I said slowly sensing trouble.

"Good, so you know that if I tell you to do something it's because I want to protect you right." He was keeping his tone light, but I could hear the tension in his voice.

"Edward, you needn't worry so much, I am not as breakable as a regular human. "I was trying to get out of his hold, but he held tight. Then there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, he released the bite at my startled cry and then looked me in the eyes. The pain began to spread and increase. I cried out at the sensation, the pain forced me to my knees, then just as quick it was gone. I stayed on my knees trying to catch my breath. Edward was a statue above me.

"Remember this lesson my mate, I'm the Alpha and you will do what I saw when it comes to your safety or I will use this punishment. Do you understand my love?" He growled while looking me in the eye.

I lifted my lip in a silent snarl but said "Yes" anyway to avoid that pain again.

"Good, now let's eat quickly. I hear we have visitors at the house." He stepped forward and grabbed the bear so its neck was extended toward me. I thought it was odd, the males of the pride eat first then the females and cubs join in after he is finished, yet Edward wanted me to drink first. He must have noticed the confused look on my face and had one of his own then after a moment it clicked with him. He brought the bear back to his mouth and took a bite, drinking a few gulps before ushering me over to him. I got back on my feet and stood with my back to Edward. He held the bear for me as I positioned my mouth over his bite and drank the bear dry.

"Well done, my love." Edward said stroking my hair and kissing me on the temple. "We will leave the carcass here for the animals. Now quickly clean up at the river and hop on my back. The visitors are becoming restless for our return. "

He didn't say who was at the house nor could I smell their scent which means he had to have read their minds, but he didn't act like they were a threat. So, I did as he asked and after both of us washed up in the river, we were running toward the house.

As he put me down on the porch, the front door flew open and a black blur came form inside the house

"EDWARD!" …


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So, a few people don't like Edward and think he is abusive, this is not the case. Remember they are not humans and are guided by animal instinct. Bella and Edwards relationship is new so they must establish a pecking order. Edward is the Alpha and he loves and protects Bella especially since se is still weaker than him. I know he seems rough, but things will smooth out, they must figure each other out. Besides Bella is a stronger character and she's not human in my story and has lived among a pride where there is a pecking order and the male is in charge, so she wouldn't take abuse but she understands that he is Alpha, and she should follow his lead up to a point. But that won't stop her from driving him crazy on occasion. Thanks for all the reviews and please continue to let me know how you like the story.

Bella POV

I was going to go deaf, that screech was loud enough to wake the dead. I looked at the little woman who was hugging my mate tightly and talking loudly. He didn't seem threatened, so I let her be and secretly enjoyed the pained look on his face. Better him than me.

"Edward, where have you been. You promised you would bring her by today. Is this her she's so pretty. Hi, I'm Alice and we are going to be great friends." She said in one long breath, if she were human, I bet she would have passed out form lack of oxygen.

"Alice! Calm down and let us get off the front porch before you start the interrogation. "Edward said picking her up and setting her away from him. He took my hand and led me inside where several others were waiting. I vaguely remember them from school since I was rather distracted last time.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you" a pretty caramel haired woman said as she walked to him and gave him a hug. She had a motherly vibe about her so once again I didn't perceive her as a threat. A blond man looked on fondly but did not approach us. Come to think of it none of the men had approached us yet. A blonde man and a muscled guy were standing in the living room, smiling but did not make a move. There was a blonde female standing next to Mr. Muscles, but she did not seem inclined to say anything but looked me over and apparently, I did not pass her inspection.

"Bella, love, this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." HE gently tugged on my hand to get my attention back on the people right in front of me.

"Hello" I said nodding to both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope you are well." Carlisle asked

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. Edward and I have enjoyed our time together."

A cat call came from the living room and I turned to see Mr. Muscles getting a smack to the head form the blond woman.

"Oww Rosie, I was just kidding around, it's about time Edward got some." He said rubbing the sore spot n his head and dodging the next blow.

Edward growled at him, but Mr. muscles didn't seem affected.

"That idiot is my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie and you remember Jasper from school." Edward introduced everyone; Jasper nodded his head at me, but I could see the look of suspension in his eyes. I would have to be careful around that one.

"And of course, you remember, Alice, my younger sister. Sorry about her she gets over excited."

"I do not Edward, your just to serious." Alice chirped from behind us and I turned to see her stick her tongue out a t Edward. He just smirked.

"So, Bella," Esme said leading us to the couch where everyone settled in. "Please tell us about yourself."

Edward pulled me onto his lap and nuzzled my shoulder where his mate mark was hidden by my hair. It calmed me instantly.

"Well there's not much to tell, Charlie is my father and Renee is my mom. I came up here to live with him after she remarried." I said sticking to the cover story Charlie had developed for me.

"How old are you?" Alice asked

"17" I replied

"She's quite a bit younger than you Edward." Esme said. I looked at Edward in confusion.

"I was changed at 24 Bella." He said

"Oh, well that doesn't bother me, although if your so old why are you in high school?"  
"So we can stay in one place longer, thankfully everyone believes I'm just mature 18-year-old."

I laughed at that Edward was all man, how anyone could think he was a teenage was beyond me.

"So, Edward, we need to discuss what happens now, Bella will need to go back to Charlie at some point and he's not buying the excuses as much anymore." Carlisle said.

I internally growled at that. Once again Charlie was becoming a nuisance in my life.

"We will be coming back next week Carlisle. Though speaking of that, how did you find this place I never spoke to any of you about it?" Edward asked, eyes narrowed at his sister Alice, who was smirking form her perch on her mate's lap.

"You were taking too long dear brother, plus I had to make sure you were ok. Since you didn't answer any phone calls." Edward snarled at his sister and received a snarl back from her mate.

"Be careful not to overstep your boundaries, Alice. What Bella and I do is between her and myself. I will let you now if it concerns you. "

She had the decency to look down but instantly perked up and grabbed my hand to yank me towards the upstairs.

"Come on Bella, let's go talk some girl talk. Rose lets go. "she shouted and I heard a small huff from behind us and the sound of high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

I turned and looked at Edward with a Help me look on my face, but he just smirked and blew me a kiss.

I narrowed my eyes at him and thought _He is so going to pay for this._


	25. Chapter 25

Edward POV

I was laughing on the inside at Bella's clear discomfort with having girl time. Not that I can blame her, Alice could be a handful on a good day. _She's going to make me pay for that later._

"Edward, Charlie is becoming more suspicious and he is starting to rile up the La Push wolves. You need to tread lightly when you come back." Carlisle warned.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I will deal with Charlie and as for the wolves the boys and I have been itching for a good fight. Right boys?" I said to my two brothers not at all concerned about some mangy mutts.

"Hell, yes bro, dog season is open" Emmett yelled pumping his fists in the air and dancing around.

Jasper just nodded his affirmation but had his eyes on the staircase where the girls had disappeared. Due to his harsh past he was extremely protective of Alice. This did concern me, Bella would not ever hurt Alice on purpose, but she didn't grow up in the human world, it wouldn't take much for her to get overwhelmed and lash out. I would have to be sure and minimize their time together.

"Just remember, I do not want a war on our hands so do not provoke or go on the offensive, Engage them only if absolutely necessary. "Carlisle warned glaring at Emmett who wasn't passing off a 'who me?' face very well.

After the tense conversation, Esme turned to a lighter topic and we were all having conversation when a scream of pain rang through the house from upstairs. I ran as fast as I could with my family right behind me. Bursting through the door of my bedroom, I saw Rose and Alice gather at the door of the bathroom. I quickly shoved them aside and found my Bella, hunched over cradling her right hand to her chest. She had her head down low and was swearing underneath her breath.

"What happened?" I growled to my sisters as I went to go comfort my mate.

"She grabbed the curling iron from the wrong end and burnt her hand." Rose said with amusement in her voice. "Honestly it's like she had never seen one before."

"Edward I am so sorry, I didn't know she would grab it like that, my visions still are not working. "Alice sobbed into Jasper's chest.

Ignoring them I asked, "Love are you alright?"

She shook her head no but didn't speak. I curled my hand under her chin to get her to look me in the eye, but she quickly looked back down and hid her face behind her long curtain of hair. It took me a few minutes before I understood why.

"Everyone out, while I help Bella" I said turning to my family. Carlisle offered to look at it, but I reminded him I also had several medical degrees and could handle it on my own. After nodding his head, he followed the other's downstairs shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Bella, look at me love." I said again, this time she listened, and gold cat eyes meet my own. Her fangs had lengthened and so had her nails but thankfully this went unnoticed by my family. I looked at her hand and she had several blisters and the entire palm was red and angry. She hissed at me when I gently touched her fingers.

"Will these heal?" I whispered so we could not be overheard.

"Yes, when I feed." She whispered. "that stupid hot stick. What is the purpose of that anyway?"

"It's a girls hair tool baby. We will go hunting when everyone leaves tonight ok" I kissed her sore hand gently then wrapped it up. Thankfully I had stocked the cabin with all the necessary human essentials including a first aid kit.

We went downstairs and after frequent apologizing from Alice, spent quality time with my family. After a few hours, they said goodbye and drove back to Forks.

"Your family is nice but if you ever leave me alone with your sisters again you won't see me naked for a month. "Bella grumbled as we walked back in the house.

I laughed and said, "oh really?" before giving her a small jolt to which she narrowed her eyes but couldn't hide her small smile.

"Can we go hunting now, my hand is killing me" She asked still hugging her injury to her chest.

"Yes love, but we are going into the city tonight. This way we won't have to hunt near Forks for a few weeks." I said ushering her upstairs to get ready. She looked eager to go, apparently Charlie didn't let her out much. I would have to deal with that when we got back to Forks.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella POV

I was so excited when we got in the car and headed toward the city. My hand hurt like hell, but I couldn't wait to see some new sights and hunt. I was dressed in some tight-fitting jeans, a white tank that showed my midriff and black stiletto heels, Edward said this would help lure the prey to me. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his every muscle, not going to lie we almost didn't make it out the door. We drove for a few hours before the bright lights of the city came into view.

"Edward, where are we anyway?" I asked realizing I had absolutely no clue how far away from Charlie I was.

"We are in Vancouver, Canada love. "He said expertly navigating through the highway traffic. "It's the closes t big city to us this way if someone goes missing it won't be as suspicious.

We drove into a rather shady looking part of the city and Edward pulled into a parking space a few blocks away form where we were going to hunt.

Shutting off the car, Edward turned to me "Now Bella, up this way is a dive bar, its fairly busy so you shouldn't have any trouble leaving with someone. I will wait for you in the ally a block down form the bar. You are to get someone to the ally and then you will feed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edward, I promise this will be fun" I said loving that this was our first hunt together where humans were the prey. I kissed Edward quickly then strolled to the bar he pointed at. It was a complete shithole, the smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke hovered in the air and the patrons all looked like they had just got released from jail on parole. The lighting was poor so many corners of the bar were completely blacked out. _Perfect _I thought with a smile. I walked around the room causally for a few seconds noticing every male eye was on me. A large man with a short scraggly beard and a sleeve of skull tattoos walked up to me.

"Hey pretty lady. What is a sweet little thing like you doing in a place like this?" He smiled showing a few missing teeth.

"Well I don't get out all that much and was just looking for some fun tonight." I purred to him, smiling innocently.

"Well baby, if its fun you want its fun you'll get" HE said with a leer and stepped closer to me.

I stepped back quickly and shook my head slightly with a small smile n my face. "Not here, let's go someplace private." He bought the bait and followed me outdoors. The walk was tedious, and I nearly snapped and killed him right there in the street several times after the kept groping me. Finally, we reached the ally, I could not sense Edward, but I knew he was watching. I turned to my prey and slowly backed up toward the pitch-black ally.

"Come on big boy this way" I cooed to the idiot who followed like a lamb to the slaughter. I was halfway into the ally when he lost his patience and grabbed me pressing me against a dirty brick wall.

"Quit teasing bitch, lets do this" He growled pinning my wrists to the building, causing my injured hand to smack against it and kissing my neck. I growled in disgust and went to shove him off when a pair of eyes over his shoulder caught my attention. Edward growled low and flung the man off me. He landed a couple feet away but recuperated quickly and was back on his feet. He saw Edward and reached into his pocket and pulled a knife brandishing it at my mate.

"I saw her first so move along buddy." He said with false bravado.

Edward just snapped his jaws and charged the man quickly breaking his knife holding hand.

"Feed, mate" Ed ward growled to me.

"I went up to the struggling man and yanked his head to the side. I felt my fangs elongate and I struck biting through flesh as warm blood flowed into my mouth. My prey yelled at the initial bite, but Edward quickly covered his mouth and pinned him do I could have a better grip. After a wile the man movements slowed and then ceased all together. I quickly removed my fangs, drawing long breaths to focus the energy running through me. I looked at my mate who dropped the body and then licked the side of my lip where a drop of blood had escaped. I did not see the disgust or annoyance in his eyes that I thought would be there after he saw me feed on a human.

"Mine" Edward growled before backing me up once again to the wall and kissing me deeply. I reacted in kind, the energy from the blood making me nearly insane for my mate.

"Yours "I panted when he moved to kiss and lick my neck. No doubt removing the prey's scent from me and replacing it with his own. Edward wasted no time and quickly yanked my shoes and jeans off, I never wear underwear, and the undid hid own before lifting me up and filling me in one hard thrust. I cried out and held on for dear life as Edward renewed his claim in me. H e was licking and biting everywhere he could reach and kneading his hand s into my ass from where he was holding me. I came with such force I saw stars and then came again when I felt Edwards bite, He took a few quick pulls before roaring out his release. I looked at my mate in all his feral beauty and wondered that such a perfect specimen of masculinity was mine. He kissed me passionately a few times before setting me down and redressing both of us. He took the man body and threw it in a dumpster after slashing the man's throat with his own knife to cover my fang marks.

"Are you still hungry" He asked, walking back to me.

"No, I am good for a while." I relied while unwrapping my once injured hand. The once blistered and angry flesh was back to its healthy pale self. Edward examined my hand then led me back to the car before someone could notice us. The drive back to the cabin was quiet and we hopped in the shower when we got home, made love a few times in the shower before making love once more on the bed. I was laying on his chest trying to slow my breathing down.

"Edward?"

"hmm?" He hummed while moving his hand up and down my back making me arch into it like the cat I was.

"Thank you for taking me hunting today. I know that must have been difficult for you."

"Bella, you're my mate, I will always be here to provide for you, and it is not as difficult for me as it is for other s of my kind. I have had over 300 years to perfect my control. Besides your delicious blood is better than anything I could have hunted. "

I smiled and kissed him goodnight before falling asleep with my mate


	27. Chapter 27

Edward POV

The drive back to Forks was a long one and Bella wasn't helping the situation. The whole drive had been tense and I could tell she was fighting the instinct to step out of the car and run in the opposite direction, when we got up this morning, I had to practically force her into the car. She was on absolutely no hurry to get back to Charlie

"Bella, if you don't calm down your going to make yourself sick. "I said as I once again removed her hand form her mouth, she apparently had a habit of biting her thumb nail.

"I am calm" She snapped at me. "I just do not care to go back to that shithole and don't see why you won't help me leave it. "

"That's enough Bella. I don't want to go back anymore than you do but we cannot just disappear. People would ask questions and its important for both of us to lie low, now more than ever. "I snapped in return, my beast trying to rise at her challenging tone.

She glared at me for a moment longer before sighing in defeat with her head leaning on the passenger window. I hated seeing her look defeated, she had expressed her intense hatred for Charlie since he refused to let her go back to her pride. Yet, I could not help but feel some small part of gratitude for this because if he had let her go, I'm not sure we would have ever met. My hands tightened on the steering wheel at that thought, I had looked for her too long to lose her now.

"My love do not fret, I will handle Charlie and when you are of age, you will come and live with me and my family." I assured her.

"Of age?! I can handle myself and I do not need to wait another year to leave that chauvinistic pig behind."

"Baby, it's alright, I am over 300 years old, I can handle Charlie and if he poses a problem, it is easily fixed. I will not be separated from you.: I assured her adding a purr into my voice to help her relax. Thankfully it helped.

"Fine, but when the day comes for Charlie to have an untimely demise, I get to do it. "She said rubbing her head on my shoulder like the cat she was.

"Deal" I chuckled. We drove in silence for a couple hours longer before the Forks sign appeared in the headlights. Bella held onto my hand tighter as we pulled into her drive.

"Bella, breathe baby, everything will be fine. Nothing will separate us, I promise." I kissed her hard before getting out of the car and running over to her side and helping her get out of the car.

I wrapped my arm around her as we walked up to the door and she snuggled into my side just as the door opened from the inside.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?!" An angry voice yelled at my mate and I snarled at the face that sneered at us.

_That isn't Charlie_. My beast thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Bella POV

_Damn that nosy mutt. What the hell is Billy doing here? _Edward was beside me snarling at Billy for his disrespectful tone towards me. I stepped closer to him and pressed against his side, hoping that would deter him from killing him. I wanted to do it.

"Billy, what the hell are you doing here, and would you quit yelling I'm a foot in front of you." I sneered at him

"Charlie has been worried sick over you so I'm here as a friend. What are you doing here?" He asked turning to Edward.

"He is none of your business, Now move your blocking the doorway." I said shoving past him, pulling Edward along with me. I didn't see Charlie as I went into the kitchen and figured he must be at the station._ Great, so Billy has had free run of the house_. I thought fighting the shiver of disgust thinking about him going through my stuff. Edward noticed but didn't comment and just pulled me closer.

"Bella, get away from him. He is dangerous." Billy said as he walked into the kitchen behind us. "You are not welcome here you leech."

"I'd watch our tongue boy before you go too far" Edward said with a smirk at Billy's flinch when he called him boy.

"Leave Billy, Charlie isn't home and there is no reason for you to stay." I said sighing as he puffed up for another round of yelling.

"Billy, you have ten seconds to leave or I will have Edward make you leave." I said hating that I must act like I couldn't defend myself when I could easily throw him across the room. Something I thought about often.

"Fine Bella, ill let Charlie know your home alone with him and you remember to keep to yourself." He said glaring at Edward before turning around and slamming the door so hard he shook the house.

"Well that was fun." I said turning to face my mate who was oddly quite through the whole thing.

"Hmm. You keep interesting company my love." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hardly. He's Charlie friend not mine."

"Well if his threat is legit and I suspect it is, we don't have much time before Charlie comes home."

"True." I purred as a rather naughty idea sprung into my head.

"What's that look?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at my cat ate the canary smile.

"I was just thinking, we won't have a lot of time to ourselves now that we are back so…." I trailed off as I ran my hands up his chest.

Edward just smirked. His lips came down on mine in a sweet passionate kiss which I returned with great enthusiasm. He began to walk me backwards until I hit a solid object which turned out to be the dining room table. His arms came around me caging me in as his lips devoured my neck slowly, maddingly descending towards my aching breasts. I began to take of his shirt and pants, nearly shredding them in my rush. Edward just snarled as my claws raked across his skin, his kisses becoming rougher almost to the point of pain. I growled at Edward just before he flipped me over, so I was facing the doorway. Before I could get my bearings, Edward had ripped my jeans off and thrust forward roughly. I couldn't catch my breath as Edward came over my back and started thrusting at vampire speed. Colors danced before my eyes as I soared higher toward my peak. I came to the sound of Edward roaring my name. After I was content to lie on the hard surface of the table allowing the hard surface to cool my overheated body, Edward was placing small kisses up and down my back. Suddenly, he froze as did I, trying to figure out what had him so tense. Then I heard the crunch of gravel underneath rubber.

Charlie was home


End file.
